


Desires

by crypticMyriad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, all that fun stuff, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticMyriad/pseuds/crypticMyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Consider yourself lucky, Fubar," Levi mumbled to no one as he fell back into his bed, legs hanging off the sides and finally began to pleasure himself.</p><p>///</p><p>Levi wants something new to masturbate to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really like the idea of Levi x Bertholdt but it seems so rare. :c
> 
> I think I did bad at writing about masturbation but enjoy.

Levi cursed loudly as he finally made it to his bed, falling onto the edge of it with his legs spread apart, feet flat on the floor. He leaned back a little on the plush mattress, supporting himself with hands that seemed to sink further into the material than he originally planned. Looking down, he watched the rise and fall of his own chest beneath his white button-up shirt. Lips twitching into a frown, he gazed lower still, to the erection that was pressed painfully against his equally white pants, causing his breath to hitch with each motion of his legs. It had been extremely uncomfortable to get back to his room after dinner but somehow he had managed, and the door was locked now so he didn’t need to worry about intrusion.

Slowly, he began to unbutton his shirt as his eyes drifted closed. Levi always liked to imagine someone else was touching his body whenever he needed to relieve himself. He could finish himself off this way. So he did just that, imagining smooth hands that belonged to someone else, deftly working to get him undressed, fingers cold at first when they brushed over his skin. Damn, his hands were freezing. Regardless, he undid the last button and let his shirt slide off his shoulders.

It wasn’t long after that he began working on his pants, looking to free his erection before it grew anymore uncomfortable from the material. As he did, he thought over who would be pleasuring him in his fantasies tonight. Eren had been the main focus for a few nights now, and Erwin had been on his mind before then. It was no secret that Levi liked men, but no one ever dared to taunt him over it, probably fearing for their lives. He wanted something new to picture tonight though.

As he finally shoved his pants off, boxers following quickly after, his fingers curled around his neglected shaft and he hissed out a breath between clenched teeth. The faces of a few various new recruits went through his mind. Kirschtein was attractive, but that brash attitude was a huge turn-off. Regardless, Levi would love to remind him who called the shots around here. He felt his erection twitch in his hands at the idea. He wasn’t really in the mood for that tonight.

Springer? That kid was shorter than him and a fucking loudmouth. Perhaps Levi could shut him up with a mouthful of cock, but he held no attraction for the boy. Armin was cute, but doing anything naughty to the boy, even in fantasies, made him feel disgusting. Reiner was his next thought. The boy was rather masculine, and if Levi ever wanted to be dominated he’d be sure to conjure up the kid’s face in his mind. Maybe even a threesome with him and Erwin. Levi shivered as a delicious chill shot through him and gave his cock a few teasing strokes along the shaft.

Levi was in the mood to dominate today, and the image of shy, pliant Bertholdt Fubar caused the corporal’s cheeks to heat up. Yes, fucking Fubar on a night like this would be perfect. The boy followed orders without question, nervous and shy and mysterious, yet he wasn't so innocent in looks and size that Levi would feel bad. That was settled, then.

"Consider yourself lucky, Fubar," Levi mumbled to no one as he fell back into his bed, legs hanging off the sides, and finally began to pleasure himself. His eyes drifted shut to better imagine Bertholdt, kneeling before him at Levi’s command and squeezing the older man’s shaft with sweaty but pleasantly hot hands. 

He imagined the rest of Bertholdt’s body would match the tan color of his face, slightly darker than Levi and just as sweaty. Why the fuck was he so sweaty? Levi thought over this even as he thrust his hips upward into a hand that he imagined was the tall, sweaty brat's. His body temperature was probably extremely hot for that much perspiration. The raven-haired man welcomed that concept. His smaller body was slightly cold at all times, and warming himself up with the other’s heat was a rather arousing idea.

Levi stilled his thoughts then, focusing on only one scene before him and he worked at his hard member with a hand, squeezing and teasing the hot flesh with fingers that were gradually heating up from the friction. He could just see Fubar staring up at him, awaiting his next order as he leaned close to Levi’s cock, hot breath washing over it as he licked his lips. Nervous, shy, but aroused. He imagined the boy would love being praised, and so Levi did.

"Shit, Fubar," Levi hissed, picturing the way the virgin boy would no doubt draw back, slowing his strokes and ask _'D-did I do s-something wrong?'_ To which Levi would tug his head closer, rolling his hips as he responded with a “Fuck, no. Take it in your mouth. Good boy..” Levi forgot that he was alone at this point, his free hand reaching mechanically for the lube he kept hidden under his pillow as he increased the strokes along his shaft. Harder and faster. The friction almost hurt, but as he paused long enough to squirt some of that liquid into his hands and lather it over his cock, he couldn’t care less.

His breath was escaping in pants now, ragged grunts and groans beginning to spill from clenched teeth as he continued to roll his hips upward, pressing himself into his hand. With the liquid, it was easier to imagine that Bertholdt had obeyed his order, bringing Levi’s cock into his mouth and beginning to suck and lick at him in earnest. Levi’s fingers smoothed over the head, brushing lightly against the slit there in the way he wanted the boy’s tongue to and rewarding himself with a breathless moan. He did it again, as he assumed Fubar would have as well, a bit of confidence sparkling in those green eyes as Levi moaned once more.

It was there that Levi pictured Bertholdt would begin again with a fervor, desiring nothing more than to please his corporal like the good boy he was. Levi’s hand quickened as a similar pressure and warmth pooled down in his lower stomach. If Bertholdt kept it up, he’d cum for sure in no time at all.

"Ngh, don’t stop," Levi was moaning now, draping his arm over his face and muffling his sounds into the crook of his arm. For a beginner, he was sure Bertholdt would be good at this, eager to please once he got his hands on Levi, and Levi could just imagine how it would feel when the boy finally brought him deep enough to feel the back of his throat. He bet those gorgeous green eyes would be watching him, not wanting to miss his face as he came down that long, slender throat.

Speaking of cumming, Levi was pretty close now. “Bertholdt, swallow it,” he managed to grind out between soft noises of pleasure. The eyes of the boy would be confused at first, but fill with an excitement as he continued to let the corporal fuck his mouth with each roll of his hips. 

"Fuck! Bert-Bertholdt, I’m cumming!" Levi groaned loudly into his arm, his words crude as he came then, hissing out a few various curses as he thrust roughly up against his hand a few last times. A few streams of cum shot from his cock, most of it making its way onto his hand and lower stomach as the fantasy slowly evaporated. His eyes opened, and with a few rough pants he looked down at himself.

"Shit.." He mumbled, reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing a few tissues to clean himself off. He had gotten rather loud, and he had hoped no one had heard him, but he didn’t care enough to find out.

Rolling properly onto the bed, he shut his eyes and did his best to drift off to sleep, unaware that outside his door a rather red-faced Bertholdt was desperately mopping the floor of the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
